sweetvalleyhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Todd Wilkins
Todd Wilkins is a student at Sweet Valley High in Sweet Valley, California, in the Sweet Valley books series. He was portrayed by Ryan Bittle for two seasons in the Sweet Valley High (T.V. Series) then portrayed by Jeremy Garrett for seasons 3 & 4 Background He is the star basketball player at SVH and is very popular. He moved away to Vermont once in the Sweet Valley High series in book #23, but came back in book #58. Although he was still maintaining a long-distance relationship with Liz, he was seeing another girl and Jessica (while Liz herself was seeing Jeffrey French). Personality Todd is very nice and is tall and very talented in sports, especially basketball. He is not merely an athlete, but he happens to be an intellectual quite like Elizabeth herself. He is a notably bad cook, always making a mess of every culinary concoction he attempts--even when following a recipe. They share many interests and characteristics. Todd, while he has a very nice friendship and romantic relationship with Elizabeth, he has a very strong hateful relationship with her twin sister, Jessica, which could hardly be called a friendship. Jessica and Todd try to get along for Elizabeth's sake, but they often argue and make mean comments about each other, like Todd saying to Jessica in the SVH TV show episode 'The Stolen Diary' that Jessica's most meaningful relationship was with her mirror, which is partly true. A lot of the real reason for Jessica's anomosity towards Todd is her anger over the fact that while both twins had feelings for Todd, he picked Elizabeth over her. And after their affair in "Jessica's Secret Diary II," she does her best to keep her desire to be with him a secret. Relationships Todd has a steady girlfriend, Elizabeth Wakefield, in the Sweet Valley Twins series when they're in the 6th grade and they have a relationship for almost all of Sweet Valley High. Lodd/Tiz break up in the beginning of the Sweet Valley University series. Todd is the captain of the SVH basketball team, The Gladiators. He had always wanted a motorcycle and in book #6 Dangerous Love, he finally makes his dream come true and buys one. He later gets into a motorcycle accident with Elizabeth, leaving him with only a few cuts and bruises, while Liz goes into a coma and comes out as a totally different person. Well, not totally different. More like JESSICA! Actually, even more Jessica than Jessica. In the book series, both Elizabeth and Jessica have especially strong romantic feelings for Todd early on. Elizabeth is interesting in being Todd, but Jessica attempts to savotage the possibility as she wants Todd for herself. Jessica tells Todd that Elizabeth is dating someone else and tells Elizaberth than Todd is only interested in her. Eventually, Elizabeth and Todd do get together. Although they break up repeatedly. Elizabeth and Todd repeatedly cheat on one another throughout their tenure together. Todd has a recurring affair with Jessica herself. In "Sweet Valley Confidential," Todd and Liz have gotten back together in "Sweet Valley Confidential" and are even planning marriage only to break up for good once-and-for all when Todd finds out about Todd's philandering with her sister--while Jessica herself is married. Todd marries Jessica, three years later, in The Sweet Life, they have a two-year-old son, Jake. Wilkins, Todd Wilkins, Todd Wilkins, Todd Wilkins, Todd Wilkins, Todd